happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Can't Unseen It
Can't Unsee It is season 100 episode of HTFF. Plot A group of Tree Friends are seen inside the car and heading toward somewhere. Oscar also invited and trying to calm himself down as nothing to worry about when his friends are around him. Josh then stopped at the cabin that owns by Swindler. Swindler welcomes them and asks for money to rent the cabin. Meanwhile, Oscar is terrified by the cabin's condition but Brushy calms him down and seem interested about the cabin. The group enters the cabin and surprised that the cabin is pretty big. Brushy enters one of the room and arranges her stuff. Cryptie is seem ready to searches for some paranormal activities in the area with Scrap's help. Oscar is just stands at the corner and trying to enters the room. Inside the room, Brushy sees her white dress costume and tries it out. In the same time, Oscar sees her in white dress and mistaking her as a ghost, ultimately terrifies Oscar. Cryptie just fixed his set until Oscar crashes into them. He questioning Oscar about it and Oscar just points into the room. Cryptie, Josh and Scrap are ready to see something inside the room until Stacy comes out the room with her facial mask. All of them freaked out and Cryptie throws a remote but hit the wooden wall. Behind the wall, Poachy is hunting for something got his head impaled by the broken plank with the remote. Brushy later comes out the room and sees Oscar is already passed out. Cryptie is still busy with his stuff along with others. Brushy decided to put Oscar into the bed by herself. In the night, Oscar is seen running away from something and can't dig the ground. He sees a silhouette and quickly hides behind the tree. The silhouette suddenly teleports in front of his face, revealed to be a white ghost with bloody mask(Stacy's facial mask). Oscar then wakes up from his sleep, sees Brushy sleeping nearby and jumps out the window while screaming. Cryptie and Scrap sees Oscar running outside and later sees Brushy with messy fur just woke up from her sleep, also terrifies them. Brushy sees the mirror, also terrified and trying to find her brush until Stacy awkwardly gives her the brush. She aware that Oscar is running away because of her and decided to finds and calms him down. Cryptie and Scrap continue their work, also with Stacy. While Brushy is searching for Oscar, she sees many holes surround her and thinks Oscar might be nearby. She sneaks into one of the holes to find Oscar but only sees Swindler's dead body rotting inside the hole. She almost vomits and quickly buries it. She later hears someone moaning and decided to sneaks into the another hole. She finally founds terrified Oscar. She trying to calms him down but he hisses her and continue digging while terrified. Cryptie and Scrap is arranging their set at the forest while Stacy checks surrounds it. She then heard Brushy's screaming and also sees Oscar charging or digging towards the area. Cryptie thinks Brushy sees a ghost and quickly grabs the camera from Scrap, who is still fix the wires of it but get tripped by Oscar. The camera thrown into the tree also with other sets and the wires. The wire caught Cryptie and strangles him on the tree before beheaded by more wires. The blood hit Scrap's face, which later triggers his carnivorous side. Scrap grabs Brushy's tails but she quickly fights back by throwing him into the lake. Scrap somehow manages to pulls off her tail and also Stacy. Stacy almost lands into the lake and asks Brushy to helps her out. Brushy quickly ran into her to helps Stacy but Scrap grabs her back into the lake while mauling her alive. Brushy have no option and decided to save herself and Oscar. As she ran back to grabs Oscar, her lower half suddenly stuck into the hole. The hole is actually connected to the lake and Scrap is approaching her. Brushy sees Oscar and wanted him to helps her and convinces him that she is not a ghost. Oscar somehow trying to calms himself down after his head hit into the tree until he sees Brushy's white dress appears behind Brushy, causing him to screams and digs away from the area. Brushy anyway get pulled by Scrap and squeezing her into the small hole to death. The white dress appears to be real and turns out to be Specter. Back into the cabin, Josh reappears with his paintings and confused when everyone is missing. He shrugs and goes back into his place to continue his drawing about the beautiful sunset at the cliff. Moral "Being scared is part of being alive, just digs through it!" Deaths *Poachy's head is impaled by broken plank. *Swindler is died inside the hole. (death not seen) *Cryptie is decapitated by the wires. *Stacy is mauled alive by Scrap. *Brushy is squeezed to death into the small hole by Scrap. Injuries *Cryptie is strangled by the wire. *Stacy is landed into the ground, breaks some of her bones. *Oscar's head is hit into the tree. Trivia *This episode is actually replaced the found footage episode because the writer thought the replaced episode might suits well into Specy Spooktacular series. This episode also planned to be in Specy Spooktacular VI. *Soffie, Buck, Chuck, Howl and Luna are seen at the another cabins at the area. *Specter actually appears from the beginning of the episode as Brushy's "dress". He might be captured by Cryptie and Brushy before the episode. *Swindler might be died because of falling inside the hole and breaks multiple bones. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 100 episodes